fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cancer
Cancer, "The Giant Crab", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, and formerly owned by Layla Heartfilia. Statistics *'Name': Cancer, The Giant Crab *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': Tan *'Hair Color': Black/Red *'Main Attire': Blue striped shirt, dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side and a ring chain in the right pocket, simple boots, simple belt with a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side, golden necklace, and sunglasses with green lens *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Main Skills': Hair Growth: Scalp Care, Enhanced Speed, Immortality *'Standard Equipment': Two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles, which he can also use to cut hair *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hair Growth: Scalp Care *'Voice Actor': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level *'Speed': Likely Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class KJ *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range, Melee with Hair Growth: Scalp Care *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. Personality Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Happy first thought that Cancer would end his sentences with the word -''kani'' (crab); however, Cancer actually says -''ebi'' (shrimp) at the end of his sentences. This shocked and displeased Happy. In some instances, Cancer acts differently in the presence of Erza: acting in a gentlemanly manner and ends his sentence with -choki, meaning snip instead of -ebi. Erza made this suggestion during the struggle against Eisenwald. Her "not abolishing the opposition" and strict personality made an impression on Cancer, so much so that he even gave her a bouquet of roses. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Hair Growth: Scalp Care: With hair being his specialty, Cancer can make others' hair grow in a short amount of time by washing and massaging their scalp. It does tend to make them feel comfortable as shown when he help grew back Flare Corona's. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Cancer cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Furthermore, as his owner's Magic Power grows stronger, so does Cancer. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters